


I Think We’re Famous Now

by Smokeycut



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Blend of tv and comics, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: The Doom Patrol are not popular, beloved, or even slightly cared about. Most people don’t even know they exist. But when they find themselves transported to a universe in which they’re all of those things and more... Well, they aren’t exactly in a rush to leave.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Kate Godwin
Kudos: 18





	I Think We’re Famous Now

It started with the faint scent of lilac, and a noise like crumpled up paper being cut in half by a butcher’s knife. Then reality imploded, and Cliff said “oh fuck me”.

If you were to ask Rita Farr what it felt like to be sucked out of reality through a hole the size of a dime, she’d tell you that it felt like every other time she had to slither through a dime-sized hole.

If you were to ask Larry Trainor, he’d tell you that it felt like breaking the atmosphere without a cockpit around you.

If you were to ask Crazy Jane, she’d say that it felt bad, okay, so get off her back and let her deal.

If you were to ask Kate Godwin, she’d tell you that it felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before, like electricity and lava meeting in her veins and gushing through her heart. 

If you were to ask Dorothy Spinner, she’d simply ask to never do it again. 

And if you were to ask Cliff Steele, he’d tell you that it certainly looked very pretty, and he assumed it had to feel kind of nice as well.

The first question that was asked upon arrival was a brief “what just happened?”, courtesy of Larry. But when he stood, and his vision cleared of its blinding spots, he saw exactly where he was. 

The top story of a penthouse, overlooking a shining, sprawling metropolis. It was a far cry from the dingy, ramshackle cabin that he had just been standing in. 

He heard the other members of the Doom Patrol as they began to stir, and raised themselves up from where they had been laying on the floor. 

“Weren’t we just in a cabin in the woods?” Larry asked, pointing to the wall-to-wall window, and they very-much-not-woods that lay beyond. 

“I dunno,” Cliff muttered. “I barely remember anything we did today.”

“Same here,” Said Jane as she approached the window, and came to stand beside Larry. “Where the hell are we?”

“Well it looks like Metropolis,” Rita told her, with arms folded neatly in front of her chest. “But why we would be in a Metropolis penthouse is beyond me.”

“Does anyone remember why we were in the cabin?” Larry asked. 

“What cabin?” Cliff asked in return.

“The cabin we were just in, Cliff,” Rita said, holding back a groan of annoyance. 

“Huh. I don’t remember that.”

“Me either,” said Jane.

“We know. Which is why we’re trying to retrace our steps, okay?”

“Larry, you continue to be the only voice of reason besides myself,” Rita said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. “Now, I believe that I remember a… a puckering? Some kind of…”

“We were fighting a team of vampire basketball players!” Cliff exclaimed, making Jane and Larry jump. 

“That was last night,” Larry told him. “No, I think it was some kind of book. A book or a play…”

“It was a manuscript,” Rita said.

“Does it really matter how it was written?” Jane asked sharply. 

“Hey guys?” Kate spoke up from the back end of the cluster of bodies. “Dorothy and I figured out where we are.”

Rita, Cliff, Larry and Jane turned, and tilted their heads. Kate gestured towards the opposite wall of the room, where Dorothy was pointing upwards at a portrait. A portrait of the six of them, in costume, standing on the steps of the capitol building. There was a giant robot, depicted laying broken beneath their heroically booted feet. 

“Does that robot look like it has a Hitler mustache to anyone else?” Cliff asked. 

“I think its a nazi robot,” Kate said with a shrug.

“That would make sense.” 

“How does a painting explain where we are?” Rita asked Kate. 

“We’re home,” She said simply, as a giddy smile crept across her face. 

“We live in a mansion,” Cliff pointed out. “I remember that much.”

“Its an alternate universe, dummy,” Flit said, tapping on the side of Cliff’s head. She handed control back to Jane, who continued, “Flit just ran outside while you guys were staring at the painting. We’re definitely in another universe.”

“What makes you say that?” Larry asked. 

“There’s a blimp with our faces on it, the sky is green, and the president is a woman.” 

“Yep,” Cliff said. “Definitely an alternate universe.”

The five adults looked at each other, as silence filled the room. Dorothy continued to look around, and found that the sofa which lay against one wall was rather comfortable, especially compared to the dusty old ones at Doom Manor. As she settled in, Rita looked to Larry, who looked to Jane, who looked to Cliff, who looked to Kate, who looked to Rita. 

“So… what now?” Larry asked. 

“Can we get lunch?” Dorothy asked from the couch. “I’m starving.”


End file.
